Control mental
by the.last.dream
Summary: Shinsou cansado del maltrato que recibe Midoriya y del caracter de Bakugo, decide controlarlo mentalmente para darle una lección, sin saber que aquello pudiera involucrar sentimientos entre los dos chicos. ¡KATSUDEKU!


**Hola, soy nueva escribiendo sobre los chicos de Boku no hero academia, como primer intento no estoy del todo satisfecha, pero espero haya quedado aceptable considerando que solo estoy al día con la serie. Espero poder seguir aportando al fandom y que muchos más se animen a hacer lo mismo.**

 **Control Mental**

Hitoshi shinsou era una persona calmada, alguien que nunca se metía en problemas debido a su difícil pasado tratando de encajar en la sociedad y específicamente entre sus compañeros de clase, esperando el día en que sus habilidades pudieran ser reconocidas y así cumplir su cometido de transformarse en un héroe. Por lo que el peli morado evitaba fastidiar o molestar personas apropósito, o así era hasta ese día, pues ya harto de ver lo mal que trataba aquel tipo rubio con kosei explosivo a Midoriya, decidió que quizás una niñería no le vendría mal a ese sujeto.

Hitoshi lo medito unos segundos, sería una buena lección para Bakugo o al menos una buena broma. El único problema era el otro chico, Midoriya, él no se lo merecía y quizá lo pondría en riesgo, pero confiaba en sus habilidades para salir ileso de la situación. Además, quien corría con más probabilidades de recibir cualquier daño era él mismo.

\- ¡Deku! ¡aparta, estas en mi camino! – gritó Katsuki Bakugou con su habitual tono gamberro, acercándose a la par con Kirishima. Midoriya, quien se encontraba en la fila de la cafetería junto con sus dos inseparables amigos, se sobresaltó. Ochako frunció el ceño.

\- Pe-pero yo llegue primero, Kacchan– tartamudeo el más bajito. Bakugo en respuesta generó una explosión en una de sus manos.

\- Vamos hombre, no hay necesidad de molestar a Midoriya – trato de apaciguar el pelirrojo a su amigo sin éxito, ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio y una de esperanza del chico de pelo verde.

Mientras el caos comenzaba a desatarse en la fila y el resto de los alumnos, incluso de otras aulas, comenzaban a distanciarse con cautela ya habituados a los conocidos y constantes arranques de Bakugou. Shinsou suspiró, mirando a lo lejos como el sujeto de anteojos trataba de poner orden en vano y al pecoso nervioso sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo lastima. Izuku Midoriya le agradaba y le fastidiaba enormemente que un tipo que aspiraba convertirse en héroe abusara de esa forma del pequeño, aunque bien sabía que, si quisiera, podría defenderse por sí mismo.

\- Al diablo – murmuro. El tampoco sería un buen héroe si no ayudaba al resto. Así que a paso decidido se dirigió directo hacia el lugar del conflicto y con su mejor actitud de indiferencia paso junto a de ojos escarlata fingiendo que no lo veía, empujándolo unos centímetros al golpearlo ligeramente con su hombro al pasar – oh, no te vi – sonrió con arrogancia.

\- ¡UUUUUH! ¡y una mier…! – Fue entonces cuando Bakugo proceso a quien le estaba gritando, pero ya era tarde, había perdido el control de su cuerpo.

\- Midoriya, espero puedas perdonarme –

La sonrisa del chico recién llegado le causo escalofríos a Izuku, sentimiento que se acrecentó cuando sintió una mano sostenerlo por la cintura con delicadeza, a la vez que otra se encargaba se levantar su mentón encontrándose con unos labios ajenos, primero estáticos sobre su boca pero que no tardaron en comenzar a presionar y hacer uso de la lengua para intentar adentrarse en la cavidad ajena. Iba a chillar del pánico, pero eso basto para darle paso al ahora controlado mentalmente, Katsuki, hacia el interior de su boca profundizando el contacto ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Las mandíbulas de Lida y Kirishima se desencajaron, Uraraka lanzo un grito que a todas luces sonó a emoción. Unos cuantos más de sus amigos que estaban por ahí gritaron traumatizados y otros tantos emitieron silbidos alentando divertidos la situación, mientras sacaban fotos y gravaban. Algunas chicas parecían estar cumpliendo sus más oscuras fantasías. Todo en cuestión de unos segundos.

Las manos del más alto se deslizaron hasta su cintura pegando a Deku a su cuerpo, colando una de sus piernas entre las de su amigo. Midoriya sonrojado y con el corazón golpeteando en el pecho apartó con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo de la infancia, quien cayó sobre su trasero al suelo en el mismo instante en que Hitoshi dejaba su cuerpo en paz. Se hizo el silencio.

Bakugo estaba mudo, demasiado avergonzado como para hacer algo. Miró profundamente al chico pecoso sonrojándose hasta las orejas, quien le devolvió una acuosa mirada antes de huir del lugar. El Rubio volvió en si cuando una voz le susurro.

\- Al parecer te hice un favor – Hitoshi le señalo con un movimiento de cabeza hacia sus pantalones – eso no lo provoco mi habilidad – la desorbitada mirada escarlata le complació. Verlo así de avergonzado, petrificado en el lugar era satisfactorio. Pero sabía que no duraría y casi podía ver la cuenta regresiva en su mirada antes de que la bomba explotara, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente al peli morado para moverse suficientemente rápido antes de que la explosión de Katsuki lo alcanzara. Y contrario a la masacre que todos se esperaban, antes de que el humo se disipara, Bakugo ya no estaba ahí.

\- Mierda – pensaba enfadado Bakugo encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres jalándose los cabellos, sin poder creer nada de lo que había sucedido. Él, Katsuki Bakugo, el mejor aspirante a héroe de toda la maldita escuela humillado públicamente, besando al inútil de Deku y además con una erección causada por el mismo debilucho. Se volvió a sonrojar de solo pensarlo – ¡Estúpido Deku! – Hizo explotar la puerta y salió caminando y pateando el basurero regando los papeles por el lugar. Quienes lo vieron huyeron con miedo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo había comprendido porque le enfurecía tanto la presencia del pequeño. Esa sensación de vacío en el estómago cuando lo veía, esa amabilidad exagerada con todos pese al maltrato, esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro que le ponía cuando lo miraba antes de comenzar a temerle. Sabía que si se mantenía a su lado solo se convertiría en un debilucho, en un rarito. "¡Por un demonio!, No voy a ser un maldito marica" pensó el día que sospechó hacia donde iban sus pensamientos y así se dispuso a hacerle la vida imposible al peli verde. Quería que lo odiara, que le temiera o que al menos se alejara lo más lejos posible. Pero el muy idiota siempre estaba ahí, con sus sueños tontos de ser un héroe sin tener habilidades, postulando a la misma escuela que él.

Con el pasar del tiempo y la extraña aparición de la particularidad de Izuku, toda la distancia que había tomado se redujo a nada, no podía evitar fijarse en el otro chico, en lo que hacía, en superarlo y poco a poco se encontró a si mismo pensando más de la cuenta en él.

Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se dirigió a paso lento al salón de clase sin ánimos, deseando que nadie lo molestara al entrar al aula o los asesinaría ahí mismo. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se percató que alguien salía del salón y lo impactó.

\- Lo siento – iba a gritar insultos hasta que miró hacia el frente y cayó en cuenta de que se había estrellado con el mismo dueño de sus pensamientos.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron furiosamente. Deku se petrifico en su lugar, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez sin emitir sonido alguno. El rubio trató de calmar su vergüenza y lo tomó por el cuello del uniforme estampándolo en el muro más cercano.

\- ¡No te creas la gran cosa estúpido Deku! Fue ese sujeto con su Kosei mental, ¡¿quién en su sano juicio querría besarte a ti?! ¡basura! – escupió con furia en la cara del más bajo, golpeando la superficie detrás de él con la mano libre buscando intimidarlo.

El peli verde alzó su mirada, pero no fue miedo lo que Bakugo encontró ahí y eso lo estremeció. Los ojos de Midoriya se veían tristes, apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho del más alto aprovechando el extraño instante en el que el rubio parecía haber bajado la guardia, con delicadeza lo alejó de su cuerpo y se alejó sin decir palabra alguna.

\- ¡Ey bastardo! – vocifero con rabia al notar que lo dejaban hablando solo – ¡¿quién mierda te crees para ignorarme, maldito nerd?! – pero Deku se alejó con la mirada baja con rapidez y sin mirar atrás.

Pese a lo responsable que era el pecoso, no se presentó a las siguientes clases.

Midoriya paso toda la tarde acostado en su habitación mientras miraba a la nada. Demasiado deprimido para levantarse repasaba en su mente los acontecimientos del día, sintiéndose muy dolido con esto.

Izuku desde pequeño había tenido un sentimiento especial por su amigo de la infancia. Al principio no era más que admiración, pronto no tardó en darse cuenta de que era más profundo que eso. Los constantes acosos y maltratos de su amigo hicieron que reprimiera sus sentimientos y que por la decepción los ocultara en lo más hondo, pero por ese beso que había recibido, se removieron causándole confusión.

Kacchan le resultaba un chico bastante atractivo y no es que le gustaran los hombres, es solo que sentía que con él las cosas eran diferentes. Jamás lo habían besado y ciertamente esta primera vez fue algo atrevida y hasta caliente. Se sonrojo ante el pensamiento agitando su cabeza para borrar el concepto de su mente. El rubio lo intimidaba, pero sus ganas de alcanzarlo y estar a la par, sus ganas de compartir y competir con él, eran más fuertes que su miedo. Se sentía un total masoquista, Katsuki lo atormentaba constantemente y aún así, deseó por mucho tiempo en secreto ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo. Las palabras de Bakugo le destrozaron el corazón, pese a que sabía que no era de su agrado, no era necesario meter el dedo en la herida.

Bien entrada la noche, Katsuki sudaba en su cama mientras gemía palabras inentendibles, apretaba sus puños con fuerza, teniendo ligeros espasmos cada cierto rato, producto del sueño que estaba teniendo.

Visualizaba a Deku en la entrada a su habitación, sonrojado le pedía su autorización para entrar y él ilógicamente se la concedía. Nada más al ingresar y cerrar la puerta el menor lo acorralo contra esta estampándole un beso, húmedo e intenso que no se atrevió a interrumpir. Se dejó llevar y rodeo la estrecha cintura del más bajo con sus fuertes brazos atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir en el proceso.

\- No te contengas Kacchan, siempre lo has deseado – dijo con una intensa mirada tomando la mano derecha del rubio dirigiéndola a su entrepierna – puedes ver que yo también.

\- Mierda Deku – jadeo el más alto ante el contacto – no me voy a contener.

Tomó con brusquedad a Izuku y lo aventó en la cama, acariciándolo con rudeza mientras lo desnudaba. Se desvistió a el mismo en el proceso y se posicionó sobre el menor comenzando a frotar su entrepierna con la otra. Midoriya jadeaba extasiado mientras Bakugo soltaba gemidos roncos de placer.

Golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse unos instantes con temor a ser descubiertos, pero en el instante en que se percató que el sonido no provenía de esa puerta específicamente, Bakugo volvió en sí, encontrándose en su habitación solo y erecto.

\- ¡Joder! – golpeo el colchón con furia. Volvió a sentir golpes en la puerta y se percató que ya era de día.

\- ¡Ey Bakugo! ¿estas dormido? – Distinguió la voz de kirishima.

\- Parece que si está dormido después de todo – esta vez era la voz de Kaminari.

\- Debemos despertarlo o llegara tarde –

\- No quiero que hagan explotar mi cara tan temprano, gracias –

\- Quizá te la arreglaría, estúpido – pensó Bakugo acercándose a la puerta y asomando solo su cabeza.

\- Dejen de fastidiar y adelántense – y la volvió a cerrar. Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron, no querían tentar demasiado a la suerte.

Katsuki se alisto rápidamente para asistir a clase y evitar ser regañado por llegar tarde. Con su cara de pocos amigos caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hasta el salón, al entrar su mirada automáticamente se dirigió a la cabellera verde junto a su pupitre, su estómago se estrujó, Deku sentado en su lugar se percato de su presencia, lo miro unos segundos y bajo la mirada con nerviosismo. Decidió ignorarlo y fue a sentarse.

La clase dio inicio y a todos se les hizo entrega de un cuestionario que debían rellenar. El rubio recibió el suyo y en el momento de pasarlo hacia atrás, su mano rozó la de Izuku sin quererlo. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, recordando el contacto de su sueño sintió su rostro arder y maldijo mil veces a su compañero en su mente.

\- ¿Qué acaso soy una maldita niña enamorada? – pensó con furia.

\- Bakugo no arruines tu papel, por favor – dijo con voz monótona Aizawa mirando como el niño estaba empezando a arrugar la hoja entre sus manos. El aludido chaqueo la lengua y se tranquilizó. La clase siguió su curso normal pero el muchacho explosivo no pudo concentrarse en nada.

El día trascurrió y todos notaron una extraña tranquilidad en el ambiente que les pareció extraña. El explosivo carácter de Katsuki no se había manifestado en todo la mañana y parecía estar perdido constantemente en sus pensamientos emitiendo un aura de peligro. nadie quiso preguntar nada por miedo a perder su integridad física, al igual que nadie se atrevió a comentar nada en su presencia respecto a la escena del día anterior.

Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta que segundos después de terminada la jornada de clases, Katsuki escuchó el nombre de Deku ser pronunciado por Todoroki, quien lo alcanzó a la salida del salón de clase. No pudo escuchar lo que le dijo al acercase, pero si vio claramente como tomó con suavidad la misma mano que él había rozado hace unas horas. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien, se había puesto de pie haciendo explotar su mesa de un golpe y ahora todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Dándose cuenta de su comportamiento y avergonzándose aún más internamente caminó con rapidez hacia la salida donde aún estaban los dos chicos causantes de su furia observándolo uno impasible y otro con miedo. Pasó entre ellos y se dirigió al baño a mojar su cara y despejarse. Ochako y Lida se acercaron a los dos chicos ignorando al explosivo chico acostumbrados a sus extraños arranques.

Una vez terminadas las clases a las cuales no les puso mucha atención por estar mirando la espalda de su amigo, suspiró y se levantó rápidamente para retirarse antes que sus amigos se le acercaran. La verdad no tenía ganas de que le preguntaran que sucedía, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar, pero en la puerta fue alcanzado por Todoroki.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – le pregunto el perceptivo muchacho. Izuku fingió estar bien sonriéndole rascándose tras la nuca contestando afirmativamente. El chico de cabello bicolor noto un corte reciente en su mano- ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? – se la tomó para observarla.

\- Me corte pelando una manzana – y era verdad, estuvo tan distraído pensando en el beso del día anterior que se hizo un feo corte en su mano. De pronto una explosión lo sobresaltó, y sabiendo quien era el artífice lo miró. Ahí de pie frente suyo, Katsuki había hecho añicos su mesa mientras no despegaba sus iracundos ojos de ellos, lo vio acercarse y pensó que lo golpearía al pasar, más simplemente paso junto a ellos sin hacer nada.

Conforme pasaban los días todos comenzaron a notar que estos eran cada vez más tranquilos, no tardaron en asociarlo al extraño comportamiento sosegado de Katsuki, sobre todo cuando se trataba de interactuar con Midoriya, el más alto extrañamente optaba por ignorarlo cuando estaba cerca.

Todoroki, quien fue el más perceptivo de todos, notaba como se le quedaba mirando al pequeño cada vez más frecuentemente. Incluso comenzó a notar que no solo miraba a Izuku, un par de veces sintió una intensa mirada asesina cuando se acercaba demasiado al de ojos esmeralda e incluso lanzaba destellos de odio a la amable Uraraka cada vez que iniciaba una conversación con Midoriya y cuando lo animaba en los entrenamientos, poco faltaba para que se lanzara sobre ella y la hiciera explotar en pedazos.

Shouto no necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta que el rubio se sentía atraído por su amigo de la infancia. Sintió lastima por su nula capacidad emocional y para expresarse, pues también había estado analizando el comportamiento de su amigo y sabía que, la adoración que tenía desde pequeño hacia Bakugo no era normal y mucho menos que soportara tanto maltrato. Lo había observado un par de veces suspirando y mirando al rubio. Se le veía deprimido desde que Katsuki parecía ya no ponerle atención. Además, estaba todo ese suceso del beso.

Todoroki no era tonto, pero no le hacía mucha gracia intervenir, después de todo Midoriya era un amigo muy querido para él y no quería verlo sufrir en las manos de un necio.

\- ¡Maldición, muere inútil Deku! – Bociferó Katsuki mirando su manchada entrepierna. Ruborizado y temblando se aferraba a las sabanas recordando su reciente sueño interpretado por él mismo y un osado Midoriya.

No sabía qué hacer con su vida, ya ni siquiera podía insultar al pecoso, cada vez que veía su rostro, lo recordaba de una manera indecorosa, no podía sostener su mirada sin avergonzarse. Por lo que ignorarlo era lo único que podía hacer, tarea que se le dificultaba horrores al ver como Shouto últimamente parecía pegársele como chicle a Deku y la niñita tonta de Uraraka le sonreía con sus dientes perfectos y sus mejillas estúpidamente sonrojadas.

Frustrado se golpeó la frente. No podía ser que esto le ocurriera a él, el mejor estudiante y futuro héroe número uno reducido a un montón de hormonas.

\- No es más que una fase- se repetía, negándose hasta el final a aceptar que estaba celoso. El solo pensar esa palabra le daban ganas de hacer explotar su cerebro por señalársela – Esto tiene que terminar – pensó, decidido a enfrentar de una vez por todas la estúpida cara de su rival, golpearlo y así superarlo. En la mente de Bakugo, eso sonaba muy lógico.

Tendría que llevar a cabo su cometido antes de que Kirishima volviera a preguntarle por su estado.

Hitoshi estaba conforme con los resultados de su intervención, los días en la escuela eran mucho más tranquilos, las cosas no explotaban y las palabrotas no inundaban los recesos de clase. Suspiro a gusto caminando por el pasillo, miro por una de las ventanas al andar identificando sentado y con la mirada perdida al explosivo rubio. Detuvo su andar, observándolo. ¿Tanto le había afectado la lección que le dio? No esperaba que algo así afectara de esa forma a Katsuki, de hecho, no pensaba que pudiera existir algo que impactara realmente en la vida del chico.

Retomó su andar convenciéndose que no era su problema, hasta que al llegar al final del pasillo se topó con un distraído Midoriya que observaba en la misma dirección que él hace unos segundos. Algo hizo click en su cerebro causándole culpa.

Izuku se percató de su presencia y le saludó con una sonrisa que se le antojó falsa después de lo que acababa de presenciar. Aún así le devolvió el saludo educadamente y siguió su camino cuestionándose su actuar de hace unos días atrás.

\- No es mi problema – pensó. Se volteó una vez y presencio la mirada triste de Izuku antes de irse caminando por el pasillo y sintió pena. El pecoso era un buen sujeto, no quería provocarle algún daño.

Bueno no era su problema, pero había sido participe de la situación, ¿qué podía hacer ahora?, lo último que se le habría pasado por la mente era que ambos chicos guardaran sentimientos el uno por el otro. Qué demonios, a nadie se le ocurriría pensar eso, cualquiera se reiría en su cara si lo sugiriera, como si fuera la broma del siglo.

Se cuestionaba si sería correcto volver a intervenir, y si lo hiciera, de qué forma lo haría. Si volvía a hacer lo mismo, es probable que solo empeorara las cosas y Katsuki parecía no tener interés de acercarse si quiera al pequeño. ¿De qué manera podía hacer que se hablaran? Quizá lo más fácil sería provocar a Bakugo, pero- ¿cómo? – murmuro distraídamente.

No necesito esperar mucho tiempo, al otro día mientras almorzaba y observaba a lo lejos a Midoriya compartir con su amigo de lentes y la chica castaña, se percató que una mirada carmín no dejaba de enviar señales de odio desde su lugar junto con un grupo de los que asumía, debían ser sus compañeros de clases quienes acostumbrados a su mal humor no sospechaban nada extraño. Su enfado era visiblemente en contra de la amiga de Deku, la cual reía amenamente a su lado. Ella podría ser una buena opción. O eso creía hasta que su mente canto "Bingo" cuando el hijo de Endevour se acercó al trio intercambiando un par de palabras con el pecoso, haciendo que este se disculpara con sus amigos y comenzara a caminar junto a de cabello bicolor alejándose de ellos.

Casi podía oír el rechinar de dientes del rubio y notó que empuñó sus manos con furia. Movido más por un impulso y sin haberlo pensado bien, alcanzó a los chicos que se alejaban y se decidió a hacer algo al respecto. Katsuki no se merecía tanta ayuda.

\- Disculpa, ¿me puedes indicar la hora? – Shouto sacó su móvil del bolsillo para dar una respuesta. - 14:30 – Respondió y perdió total control de sus acciones. Izuku tragó saliva al ver al peli morado parado junto a ellos, lamentando no haber reconocido la voz ni tampoco verle la cara antes de que Todoroki respondiera pues notó como la mirada de su amigo se perdía y su cuerpo quedaba inmóvil.

\- Juro que es por una buena causa – contestó a una pregunta nunca formulada con tono de disculpa. Y nuevamente antes de replicar nada, las manos de Shouto tomaron las del de ojos esmeralda con firmeza acercándolo hacia su cuerpo y cuando se inclinaba acercando su rostro para concretar lo que era evidentemente un beso, una gran explosión lo detuvo.

Todos miraron en dirección a Katsuki quien se encontraba sobre la mesa en posición de ataque mientras generaba pequeñas explosiones con sus palmas.

\- ¡Te voy a matar maldito imbécil! – Esa era la señal del peli morado para ejercer la retirada. Solo esperaba que Katsuki pudiera ser sincero con sus sentimientos hasta el final sin lastimar seriamente a nadie o a él mismo.

Bakugo, impulsado por explosiones provenientes de sus manos, con gran velocidad de abalanzó sobre Shouto, el cual ya libre del kosei de Hitoshi pudo detener esquivar el impacto antes de que lo hiriera. La cortina de humo que se formó obligo a Izuku a cubrirse la cara hasta que se disipara mostrando ante sí a sus dos amigos agarrándose del pecho de sus uniformes mirándose fijamente.

\- Aléjate – lo estaba asesinando con sus ardientes ojos.

\- ¡Kacchan! ¡Suelta a Todoroki! – gritó sin miedo Izuku. Bakugo sin soltar al de cabello bicolor dirigió su enfadada mirada a Midoriya.

\- ¡No lo defiendas maldición, iba a besarte! – no estaba pensando con claridad.

\- ¡No fue culpa suya! – trato de excusar a su amigo nervioso, sin comprender el enojo del rubio.

\- No tienes que darle explicaciones Midoriya – dijo tranquilamente Shouto – ¿y tú qué? ¿acaso estas celoso? – en respuesta un puñetazo le llegó de lleno en la cara.

\- ¡Todoroki! – el peliverde se acercó preocupado por su amigo, intentado separar a los dos chicos en disputa.

\- ¡Aparta nerd! – lo empujó con un brazo haciéndolo retroceder, pero el pequeño no desistió y volvió a ponerse en medio de ambos cuerpos esta vez logrando separarlos, mirando con miedo y decisión a su amigo de la infancia.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – cuestionó casi tartamudeando el pecoso. Katsuki se lo preguntó también recuperando un poco de cordura notando como la escena que estaba montando era observada por prácticamente la mitad de la escuela. Había perdido el control y no tenía ninguna excusa creíble, por lo que chasqueo la lengua, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y avanzó a la salida, parando en seco por una frase en particular.

\- ya que no tienes ningún problema con esto, supongo que puedo besarlo – Midoriya abrió sus ojos y su boca sorprendido, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y agitó sus manos en negación.

\- ¡Todoroki! ¡no digas esas cosas! – avergonzado y preocupado de que alguien pudiera malinterpretar su relación.

katsuki apretó sus puños con furia volteándose en dirección a Todoroki, avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar cerca de él, su rostro se inclinó con la intención de que solo el captara sus siguientes palabras.

\- Si lo tocas, te mataré – Midoriya quedó pasmado ante el murmullo que sus oídos habían alcanzado a distinguir, mientras Bakugo se retiraba del lugar huyendo de la situación más embarazosa de su vida. ¿acaba de confesarse indirectamente? Múltiples insultos mentales hacia sí mismo era dichos mientras caminaba a ningún lugar en particular.

Se cuestionaba que rayos estaba haciendo, acaba de mostrarse celoso por el tonto de Deku y esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente despistado como para no darse cuenta. Pateó un basurero que estaba en el camino hacia el patio logrando que otros estudiantes lo miraran raro.

Busco un lugar en el pasto bajo un árbol para sentarse bajo la sombra por lo que quedara de rato libre. Se acostó de espaldas usando uno de sus brazos a modo de almohada y la otra mano la poso sobre su vientre. Pese a lo tranquilo que se veía, por dentro era un caos, un manojo de nervios que solo quería deshacer explotando a todo el mundo, en especial así mismo por ser tan patético. Luchó durante mucho tiempo contra cualquier sentimiento extraño que pudiera provenir de su relación con Deku, negándose a aceptar que alguien tan grandioso como él pudiera tener inclinaciones hacia alguien tan patético como su Izuku. Pero aquí estaba haciendo rabietas porque otro pudiera tocar al nerd y teniendo sueños húmedos. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió se encontró con dos esmeraldas grandes que lo observaban desde arriba. Del susto se incorporó quedando sentado a un lado del intruso.

\- Lo siento, ¿te asuste? – peguntó Midoriya rascándose la mejilla con nerviosismo.

\- ¿¡Con quien crees que estás hablando, huuuh!? – elevó la voz como de costumbre.

\- Cierto, nada asusta a Kacchan – con una risa nerviosa se sentó al lado de su supuesto amigo.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que podías venir a sentarte aquí? – estaba totalmente a la defensiva. Nervioso y ansioso a la vez. No quería estar cerca de Deku ahora que estaba confundido esos sentimientos que tanto le molestaban, no sabía que es lo que haría, no solo por vergüenza, después de tanto tiempo de maltrato dudaba que el pecoso tuviera algún sentimiento romántico por él y que tuviera alguna oportunidad.

\- "¿Huh?" – quiso jalarse el cabello ante la elocuencia de sus pensamientos – "¿¡quién quiere tener algo romántico con este tonto!?" – pensaba.

\- Kacchan – el llamado incomodo del otro chico lo devolvió al planeta tierra, al verlo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado se percató que llevaba un buen rato mirándolo como un idiota.

\- Muy bien ¿qué mierda quieres conmigo, nerd? – mientras más rápido le dijera, más rápido lo dejaría solo con sus estúpidos sentimientos de niña boba enamorada. Necesitaba reflexionar que haría con su vida ahora, estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quería, pero esto no era como si lo pudiera solucionar con la fuerza bruta. Maldijo la cursilería del amor y se maldijo a si mismo por si quiera pensar que quería obtener a Deku.

Por su parte Midoriya trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Un movimiento en falso y temía terminar en la enfermería otra vez. Pero tenía que arriesgarse, toda esa situación le hizo pensar que quizá no le era indiferente a su amigo. Quería pensar que lo que dijo el rubio antes de irse tenía la interpretación que su corazón quería escuchar.

\- Kacchan, lo que le dijiste a Todoroki… - Katsuki quería morir o matar al peli verde.

\- "Así que si lo escucho" – se sonrojó, por suerte Midoriya miraba al piso.

\- ¿Por qué lo dijiste? – el corazón el latía con rapidez al preguntar. Quería mantener la esperanza. Pero Katsuki guardo silencio. – ¿T-te molesta que este con Todoroki? – decidió presionar con otra pregunta.

Bakugo estaba en el mayor dilema existencial de su vida. Si lo negaba significaba perder la posibilidad de obtener algo de Deku pero si lo aceptaba se humillaba a sí mismo y le fallaba a su orgullo.

Ante la falta de una respuesta el más bajo pensó que solo había sido una idea tonta volver a tener esperanzas. Sintió que sus ojos le ardían y se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Antes de que lo viera llorar se levantó, dio un paso y fue detenido por una mano que sostenía la suya para detenerla, miró a su compañero y lo vio como nunca antes, con un rubor en el rostro y la mirada baja.

\- ¿Qué pasa…si digo que me molesta? – susurro apretando los dientes. Se atrevió a mirar a su amigo y la expresión que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Los ojos del pequeño brillaban más que cuando All migth le hablaba y le miraba ilusionado, a la par que sus pómulos se mantenían sonrojados. Sintió temblar sus manos, decidió soltar a su compañero para que no lo notara.

\- ¿Eso significa que estabas celoso? ¿igual que el otro día? – quizá abusaba de su suerte y de la nula paciencia de Katsuki, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

\- ¿Quieres morir? – amenazó no logrando intimidar realmente al utilizar una entonación más cansina que agresiva. Midoriya lo percibió, sintió la confianza volver por lo que tomó asiento nuevamente junto a su amigo y el silencio volvió a reinar mientras ambos inmersos en sus pensamientos sopesaban respecto a la situación. Bakugo pensaba que de todas formas no podía estar más jodido, al tanto que Izuku ya resuelto buscaba la mejor forma de expresar lo que sentía a pesar del pavor que aquello le ocasionaba.

\- Kacchan – aclarándose la garganta y haciendo acopio de todo su valor buscó la mirada de su amigo, quien ante el uso de su mote fijó la intensidad de sus iris carmines sobre las esmeraldas ajenas, totalmente expectante. Midoriya separó sus labios, pero las palabras no surgieron, los volvió a cerrar. Su rostro volvía a colorearse, su corazón comenzó a bombear con mayor rapidez. De pronto ya no se sentía tan preparado.

Bakugo lo observaba inquieto, observaba esos pómulos sonrojados, su mirada intensa, notaba como estaba comenzando a agitarse. Veía esos labios entre abiertos tratar de expresar una idea que no salía de ellos, los vio apretarse con nerviosismo. Su cerebro le jugaba una muy mala pasada, recordando como esa misma boca se apretaba con fuerza en sus sueños cuando se conectaban con sus cuerpos. La garganta se le seco de pronto y trató de pasar saliva. Debía acabar con esta situación antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

\- ¡Maldición Deku habla de una vez! – Tomó a Midoriya de las solapas zarandeándolo por lo precipitado del movimiento. Aquellos gestos y el contexto de la situación le estaban poniendo de los nervios. Midoriya del susto soltó aquello que lo aquejaba.

\- ¡Me gustas! – le grito a centímetros de la cara aun sujeto por el agarre, cerró los ojos por los nervios. Al no obtener respuesta los volvió a abrir encontrando un panorama que ni en sus sueños más locos había imaginado. Bakugo con la cara roja, intentando ocultar su vergüenza con uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro. La escena motivó a Midoriya quien trató de retirar el molesto brazo de la cara de su amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué Haces?! – Bakugo oponía resistencia.

\- Déjame ver tu rostro – forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Muere maldito nerd! – gritó finalmente cuando Midoriya logró su cometido haciendo acopio del one for all para sostener ambas manos de katsuki a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

\- Eije que me gustas – Bakugo no podía más con la vergüenza, ya ni siquiera le sostenía la mirada. – si yo no te gusto, aléjame – dijo soltando sus manos con suavidad manteniendo el miedo de recibir alguna respuesta violenta.

Pese a lo nervioso y asustado que estaba, Midoriya pensaba que no había llegado tan lejos para nada, necesitaba una respuesta. A riesgo de que su primer intento de declararse a alguien terminara en una explosión y con dolorosas quemaduras, acerco su rostro ruborizado al de su amigo de la infancia. Cerró sus ojos encomendándose a cualquier dios que lo estuviera escuchando y eliminó la distancia posando sus labios en los de katsuki.

Bakugo lo veía venir, pero su cerebro en blanco no le permitió reaccionar. Dejándose llevar por sus profundos deseos cerro sus ojos con fuerza y lo dejo hacer, manteniendo el contacto apenas unos segundos hasta que se alejaron, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para que el más alto tomara una decisión. Nos es como si se considerara alguien que les da muchas vueltas a las cosas, por lo que aún sonrojado, pero ya más tranquilo miró con intensidad a Deku recuperando un poco de su compostura y confianza.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – El peli verde no supo cómo interpretar el comentario, sintiendo pánico a ser rechazado pese que su amigo no impidió el contacto. Su segundo de duda se vio interrumpido al sentir nuevamente la boca ajena sobre la suya en un contacto aún más demandante esta vez. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Bakugo lamer su labio antes de separase – así se besa, nerd – Midoriya se acercó una de sus manos a su boca abochornado entendiendo a que se refería Katsuki.

\- Entonces yo también te … - fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Que acaso te volviste aún más estúpido? te odio Deku, ahora más que antes – respondió incorporándose al escuchar la alarma que indicaba la vuelta a clases. Pero antes de marcharse le estiró la mano a su amigo para que se incorporara. Midoriya acepto la ayuda que se le ofrecía confundido, después de todo era complicado entender a Katsuki.

El oji carmín meditaba en los mucho que "odiaba" a Deku, por hacerlo sentir como un tonto enamorado, por las horas de insomnio, por sentirse patético, por arruinar todo el tiempo que invirtió en hacerlo sentir basura con tal de cambiar ese sentimiento que crecía, que amenazaba su estúpido concepto de hombría y masculinidad. Pero sabía que si iba a continuar con esto que había comenzado debía dejar esos pensamientos atrás.

\- Oye nerd – hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que tenía la atención del otro muchacho - si ese bastardo dos caras vuelve a tocarte, lo hare explotar – hizo su característico gesto con su mano derecha solo que esta vez un evidente rubor era visible en sus mejillas. A Midoriya le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

\- Oh… ¡entonces si estabas celoso! – gritó con alegría antes de que su sonrisa fuera borrada por el agresivo actuar de su, por ahora aún, amigo.

\- ¡Muere! -

Shinsou suspiró al ingresar a su salón de clases ante el estruendo ocasionado por Bakugo. Pasaría tiempo antes de que pudiera ser realmente sincero con sus sentimientos.

 **Pues espero que las personalidades no hayan quedado muy raras y que si hay errores (que deben haber) no sean muy graves o notorios. Hice esto por diversión y espero que si les gustó o quieran comentar algo me escriban. Quizá me anime a hacer alguna continuación u otra historia. Tengo un par de ideas jiji.**


End file.
